The original Marianna plum is believed to have been discovered in Texas, and is thought to be an open-pollinated hybrid of the Myrobalan plum (Prunus cerasifera) and the Improved Wild Goose plum (Prunus munsoniana). The original Marianna plum was introduced into California during the late 1800's and was used at that time as a rootstock on a relatively limited basis. In 1926, The University of California Agricultural Experiment Station selected and tested several vigorous seedlings of the Marianna plum, including what came to be known as the Marianna `2624` cultivar. Thereafter the Marianna `2624` cultivar was released into commerce in California and has become widely used a rootstock. It has been recognized; however, that the Marianna `2624` cultivar tends to form shallow roots that have a propensity to project outwards rather than downwards, and to form suckers on a prolific basis.